


Bad buy for the win

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Butt Plugs, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, five o ohana, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve makes a mistake and rediscovers his love for Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 20
Kudos: 172





	Bad buy for the win

Steve pulls another box of Christmas baubles from the top shelf and passes it to Danny. He picks up the remaining two boxes and closes the door of the cupboard with his foot. Danny comes back in, frowning at the two bags and the boxes in Steve’s arms. 

“I told you we should have taken your truck.”

“Well if you didn’t have so much Christmas junk we’d be fine with the Camaro.”

“Excuse you, this is not junk. This is a new start. Well, my new start. When I got here seven years ago, I only had a suitcase of clothes and a trunk of precious memories. Do you know how much shipping is these days? It’s ridiculous. For a tiny fucking trunk they asked for my soul and a rib. And then they just toss it into a container, and they make you sign a form waiving any and all responsibility! I mean really?! Asking full price and then making sure they don’t have to pay anything if they fuck up your stuff! ..”

“Danno ..” Steve interrupts the rant and Danny pauses

“Right, I digress. Point is when I got here, I didn’t have anything. Rachel took most of our shared inventory, so me and Gracie went Christmas shopping. All these boxes and bags contain our very first Island Christmas memories.”

“Okay.”

Danny stops and looks at him “What’s with the tone?”

“I don’t have a tone, I agreed with you.”

“Yeah no, not buying. What do you have against Christmas? and why have I never noticed your aversion before?”

“I just don’t get all the fuss.”

“The fuss? Babe. Christmas is all you can eat buffet, good liquor and fighting with your family over everything. But mostly it’s about being together.”

“Look, I haven’t been home for Christmas since Doris _“died”_ and the years before that I hardly recall. Dad worked most years so we never did anything special. I’ve only really had a tradition when you became part of my life.”

“Well, then I’m glad I gave you that but also disappointed in myself for not making you see the joys of Christmas. I’ll try to make this year extra special, okay? .. Oh yeah, when are you picking up the suit?”

“Suit?”

“The Santa suit. The one you were supposed to secure for me?”

Steve’s mind blanks for a second, as he backtracks to two months previous. He agreed to order the suit because he knew the owner of the store. Only he didn’t call. 

“Oh god, you totally forgot didn’t you?”

“What? No. I ordered it.”

“Ordered? Steven, please tell me you mean at the store and not online. Because we talked about the folly of internet ordering.”

“No, the store put it aside for me. I can pick it up in two weeks.”

“Uhu sure, then what was that look? Huh?”

“I just realised that Christmas is three weeks away and I don’t have any presents yet.”

Danny looks at him suspiciously but lets it go and Steve quietly sighs in relief. Fuck, he needs to get a suit. 

******

“What do you mean you don’t have a suit in that size? I mean it’s not a conventional size.”

“And that is precisely why I don’t have it.”

“But can you order it?”

“I can, but I don’t think it will be here on time.”

“Look, I just need a suit. I’ll fix the size thing myself.”

“Sorry man, we have nothing left. You can always try Santa suit dot com, they have a broad selection.”

“Thanks, I’ll figure something out.”

He must have looked exactly how he felt, dejected, because the guy behind the counter calls out to him just as he’s about to leave the store.

“Hey, tell you what, leave your number and I’ll order it anyway. And if I get a cancellation or an early return I’ll call.”

“Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.”

Half an hour later he’s home staring at the homepage of santa suitz dot com. The guy was right, they have everything, he finds a suit in Danny’s size and a little box shows him there are only two left. He orders it, ticking the express mail box, reducing the delivery from two weeks to five days tops. Sitting back, he closes the laptop with a sigh. Crisis averted. 

******

Four days later he comes home just as Junior leaves the house. “Are you gone all weekend?”

“Yes Sir.” Junior turns around and points to the table behind Steve “A package arrived this morning, from santa suitz? You totally forgot to order the suit at Kainoa’s shop huh?”

Steve narrows his eyes at the smile on Junior’s face “Shut up, I fixed it.”

“You better hope Danny doesn’t find out.”

“If Danny finds out I’ll know you blabbed and there will be swift retribution.”

Junior waves him away laughing “He won’t hear it from me!”

“Or Tani!” Damn it, he should have had it delivered to the post office. He grabs the package on his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, counting the beers he shoots off a text to Danny to bring more beer or that good bottle of Irish Whiskey he keeps hidden beneath the sink. He pulls out a beer before he sits down at the table and drags the package towards him. Tearing the strip of tape from the box he pulls a clear bag from it, there’s what appears to be a Santa suit inside. Grinning he takes a sip and mentally gives himself a high five, suck on that Danny. Only when he takes the suit out it’s not what he ordered, at all. It’s a skirt, with a tight, low cut top with a faux fur lining, a black belt and to top it off a red, satin and lace panty. Fuck. He sits there cursing the internet for a good ten minutes before he checks his mail for the return options. Turns out, Santa suitz doesn’t do refunds, just vouchers. Double fuck. He takes a good look at the suit, it’s not bad, good quality even, but not for a male. He fingers the satin underwear and frowns, there seems to be extra fabric on the front. Holding it up he realises it’s a pouch, and a millisecond later it clicks. This is for a male, _specifically_ made for men. His mind, always helpful, instantly provides him with an image of Danny wearing it. He’d look good in red, he wonders if it’s a one size fits all thing because he’s seen Danny’s cock a few times and this pouch thingy seems small. It would barely fit, the material would be stretched to its maximum, leaving no room for any growth. He could tease Danny into a frenzy without him coming too soon or _fuck_ him into it. His cock stirs awake and he shakes his head to dispel the images. No, nope, he made a deal with himself years ago. If he wanted to keep working with Danny he needed to lock all those feelings away. He’s pretty sure Danny guessed by now that his love is something more but considering that Danny never confronted him is evidence enough that he doesn’t feel the same. His phone pings and he shoves the suit and panty back into the box before picking up his phone, smiling when he reads the rant mister goofy thumbs sent him. Sighing, he gets up to start dinner and he whistles for Eddie.

******

The game has been playing for a good hour when Danny gets up to get them a drink. “Hey babe?”

“Yes Danny, I want it on the rocks.”

“Yeah I know, I’ve known you for ten years ass hat. What did you order?”

Order? Oh fuck, he left the box on the table. He jumps up and rushes to the kitchen only to find Danny holding up a piece of red and lace fabric. He yanks it out of Danny’s fingers and crams it back into the box. “It’s a .. a gift.”

“A gift?” Danny raises a very judgemental eyebrow. “Who for?”

“Uhm .. A friend?”

Danny squints his eyes, and somehow he makes that judgemental as well. “Are you asking or telling? Also what friend?”

“ _A_ friend Danny.” and up goes the eyebrow and Steve defensively adds “You don’t know them.”

“I know all of your friends Steven, because they are my friends as well, so again, who for?”

“You do not know _all_ my friends Daniel. It was an impulse buy and I’m not even sure if I am going to give it to them.”

Danny tilts his head “So is this you making a move kind of gift? Because it seems a tad personal for someone you haven’t known for long.”

“I’ve known them for a long time okay!” His partner doesn’t say anything but his body, and facial expression says enough “Yes, Jesus, I’m making a move!” he barks out before sighing “Just let it go Danny, please.”

“Fine, but Steve?” He catches Steve’s eye before he continues “If you gave this to your friend I’m sure they would love it because you bought it.”

Steve watches as a rosy blush paints Danny’s cheeks but his partner never loses eye contact. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he ushers Danny back to the living room. Stuffing the offending box into a cabinet under the counter before he joins Danny on the couch. They get back into the game and Steve is silently wracking his brain on getting a suit for Danny in less than two weeks. His partner keeps giving him these loaded glances and he can’t handle it, so he turns to him “What Danny? Just spit it out already”

“Well, uhm, I .. Right, so I noticed the _them_ and I need to tell you that being bi sexual is perfectly alright.”

“I know th ..” His voice is entirely too high pitched and he starts again “I know that Danny, but thank you.”

Danny smiles and Steve’s heart skips an actual beat, he picks up his glass to hide his reaction. “So you like your guys in lingerie huh?” Steve’s whiskey goes down the wrong tube and he chokes, eyes watering and coughing up a fit. Danny slaps his back but the moment Steve catches his breath he continues “And red, have to say did not see that coming. Camouflage sure, but Santa red? Then again satin and lace is an awesome combination. Soft and pretty.”

“Danny!” Steve barks out, but his partner is grinning loud and obnoxious. He narrows his eyes at him “You know what? Yes, I do like people in nice lingerie, you inspired me.”

It’s Danny’s turn to choke and Steve watches as his eyes go wide and round. He realises too late exactly what that sounds like but he refuses to take it back so he turns up the volume of the tv and focuses on the game. Danny settles down but keeps giving him looks anyway. By the time the game is over they are both a little bit too drunk to drive so it’s silently decided that Danny is staying over. When Danny moves towards the guest room, he makes a split second decision and grabs Danny’s arm. “My bed is more comfy.” Danny shrugs and follows him up, they clumsily shed their clothes before stumbling into his bed and Steve settles onto his side. Seconds later Danny sidles up to him and slides his arm over his waist, he catches the hand and laces their fingers together. He falls asleep with Danny’s weight resting comfortably against his back. 

He wakes up at the crack of dawn as always, Danny’s heat radiating against his flank and his fingers twitching against his stomach. For a moment he contemplates staying in bed, but he ignores his want and forces himself to get up. Standing next to the bed he looks down, Danny is quietly snoring, looking so soft and peaceful that he’s struck with a desire too strong to ignore. So he leans down and brushes a kiss over Danny’s lips, he does it again, lingering this time. Danny moves, it’s barely noticeable but the snoring stops and Steve jerks away, sighing in relief when Danny’s eyes are still closed. He hurries out the door without looking back. Fuck, what if Danny noticed. He completely overstepped their unspoken boundary. Only Danny did as well, last night. Where did that leave them? He shakes his head, he needs to clear his mind and before he knows it he’s on his way to the ocean. 

The water is warm as he slides through it, with every stroke he leaves a thought behind until it’s blissfully quiet in his mind. When he steps ashore forty minutes later Danny is waiting for him in the kitchen with a freshly brewed coffee, just the way he likes it. 

“I’m heading home, change and then I’m picking up Charlie, are you still up for a visit to the zoo?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world, what time was it again?”

“Ten ish, we’ll take the truck so come pick us up, okay?”

“Sure Danno, see you then.”

“Oh yeah you got a call from Kainoa, they have a suit for you.”

Steve swallows and clears his throat, Danny just rolls his eyes. “I knew you forgot.” and when he protests, his partner shakes his head. “Really babe, I know all your tells, you can’t lie to me.” Smiling, he then does something he’s never done before, on his way out he walks into Steve’s bubble and brushes his lips over his cheek. 

Steve has no idea how long he stands there, with his fingers pressed against his cheek but by the time he collects his thoughts the coffee is cold. He thinks maybe Danny figured him out and not just about the suit. He calls back to the store, securing the suit before he goes for a shower. Rinsing off the saltwater doesn’t take him more than a minute, he dials up the hot water and soaps up his body. His thoughts stray to Danny and the soft press of his lips against his cheek. Within moments his cock takes an interest and fills out slowly, while his mind goes off the deep end and happily presents him with Danny on his knees. He wraps his fingers around his cock, trailing lower so he can fondle his balls. His fingers stroke and squeeze and he groans as the Danny in his mind opens his mouth. A shiver runs up his spine and his cock jerks at the very thought of shutting Danny up with his cock. He tightens his fist and groans as he cums hard. He takes an extra minute under the hot water before he steps out and gets ready for the day. 

******

He drops Danny and Charlie off after dinner and drives home. After spending a day with Danny and his mini me everything seems still and silent. He grabs a beer, leaning against the counter as he contemplates his next move. He wonders if he should just go for it, but Danny tends to be oblivious to these things, so drastic measures might be necessary. For a moment he imagines walking up to Danny, kissing him senseless before picking him up and taking him upstairs to explore that deliciously compact body. But Danny is not submissive in the slightest, no matter how much Steve sometimes wishes he is. Maybe he’ll go for a kiss, simple, easy and it shows unmistakable interest. Even Danny couldn’t find a way around that. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens the ongoing conversation with Danny. Now, how to get his partner to come over without being obvious or weird. He glances around the kitchen looking for inspiration when he sees a cabinet with the door ajar, with a start he realises exactly which door it is. Frowning at it, because Junior isn’t home and he’s certain he closed the cabinet last night. He steps forward, reaching for it just as his phone rings. “Did you forget something?”

“Ha _ha_ , no. Just wondering what you’re up to and if you want company doing it.”

Steve can’t contain the smile he feels splitting his face “I’m always up for your company Danno.”

“All right, I’ll be there in an hour.”

Hanging up he turns to grab a bowl and a package of popcorn, he checks Netflix and selects the new Chucky film before he hurries upstairs. He takes a quick shower before opening his closet door. Scanning the options he goes for a crisp, white button down, and black jeans. Hopefully he’ll be able to convince Danny of the benefits of crossing the unspoken line together. He wants, needs, to see if they can finally have their happily ever after. 

Forty minutes later he hears the Camaro come up the driveway, and he checks the room one last time before he opens the door. Danny looks surprised and slightly taken back at his attire and Steve’s pleased enough to not comment, his partner on the other hand.

“Wow, did you score a date?”

“I did, yeah.” Danny’s face falls and he shifts on his feet, Steve smiles “he just arrived.”

Danny actually turns around to the driveway and Steve stifles a laugh, “It’s you Danno. Jeez, I suddenly understand Rachel’s need to hit you with her car.”

Danny opens his mouth, frowns and scoffs “You never asked. Who doesn’t ask? Didn’t they teach you manners in the Army” he waits a beat and continues smirking “I know, I know, _NAVY_ ” He mocks, waving his hands about. He pushes past Steve and into the house.

He takes a deep breath, closes the door before following his partner inside. He watches Danny’s ass as he walks into the living room and notices a clearly visible underwear line, which is new, because Danny wears boxer briefs. He tucks that away for later inspection and gestures to the kitchen, “Beer?” Danny nods and Steve rounds the couch, stepping into the kitchen. As he takes the beer out of the fridge his mind is still puzzling over the underwear line. When he turns around Danny standing in the middle of the kitchen. His gaze falls on the open cabinet door behind Danny and he stops dead in his tracks. Suddenly his brain connects all the dots, Danny telling him the gift would be well received, the crossing of boundaries last night and this morning, leaving Danny alone in the kitchen giving him ample time to take out the sexy underwear and finally the visible _lingerie_ line, because he is sure now that’s what it is. Danny is watching him with a calculated look on his face and Steve knows that he just watched him puzzle it together. Closing his eyes he takes a shuddering breath, when he opens them Danny has moved into his space. For a brief second Steve contemplates the enormous ramifications should this go sideways, but he dismisses them and decides to stick to his plan. He draws Danny closer, searching the blond’s face for any sign of rejection. He finds none so he dips down and brushes his lips over Danny’s mouth before pulling back. “You want this right? I didn’t misinterpret?”

When Danny is silent Steve’s insecurity kicks in and he pulls further away, oh god the idea of Danny humouring him for even a moment makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

“Whatever you are telling yourself, no. And you accuse me of being oblivious.” Danny shakes his head “Come here you goof” he drags Steve into a kiss, which deepens almost immediately. Steve lets his hands wander, tracing the muscled back before coming to rest on Danny’s delectable ass. A sudden thought enters his mind and he slides his fingers below the waistband, groaning when he feels the silky satin under his fingertips. He breaks the kiss and glances down over Danny’s shoulder, seeing the red he just uncovered. “Fuck, Danny. How did I not know about you liking satin underwear?”

“I figured you knew, you’ve called me out on it a few times over the years.” 

Steve turns his nose into Danny’s hair and inhales, taking in the coconut shampoo and the spice that’s uniquely Danny before he answers “I thought I was joking.” he lets his whole hand slide down Danny’s ass, shivering as a wave of burning hot lust shoots down his spine. He nuzzles behind Danny’s ear and trails his lips down to the collarbone, he can feel Danny’s cock pushing against his thigh. Stepping back he gives Danny a hard kiss, “I need you to walk over to that counter top, and put your hands on it” he gestures to the one on the far left. When his partner doesn’t move, he pokes him “Hands on the counter Danny, right now.”

Danny turns around and crosses the kitchen, putting both palms flat down on the granite surface. When Danny looks back over his shoulder and raises a brow Steve’s cock twitches and the need to touch is almost overwhelming. He silently moves in, standing as close to Danny as he possibly can “Good boy”

Danny stiffens and Steve feels a light shudder going through his partner’s body, he grins “You like that? You’ve got a praise kink?” Steve lets his hand drifts over Danny’s bulge, squeezing lightly “I can work with that” the red satin is now clearly visible to Steve “You are a vision _darling_ ” He traces his fingers down Danny’s flank before he presses forward, “Lean over, elbows on the counter” Danny does as he’s told and Steve’s cock strains against his jeans. Groaning he drapes himself over Danny’s back. When he palms his partner’s cock Danny spreads his legs “ _So eager_ ” he whispers as he shifts his hips, drawing a moan form his partner “That’s right _sweetheart,_ I’m going to fuck you so good Danny.”

He unbuttons Danny’s pants, letting them slide to the ground. Danny kicks them off and Steve steps back to admire the view. The fabric is stretched around Danny’s ass in a perfect fit, and just as he thought red looks fantastic on him. Reaching out he traces a finger right down the middle and Danny shudders as the tip of his finger bumps against something hard. Steve frowns and pulls the lingerie down, he lets his hands rest on the perfectly shaped cheeks as uses his thumbs to pull them apart. A surge of lust explodes in his belly as he reveals the top of a black plug. “Fuck, Danny did you plan this?”

Danny looks over his shoulder again, “No Steven, I walk around plugged up every day” his face must have shown his thoughts because Danny huffs and rolls his eyes “Yes, I planned this. I figured you were finally ready, what with the kissing this morning.” 

“I .. Yeah?”

“Steve ..”

“Danny, I am.” he leans in and steals a kiss, it was meant to be short but Danny manages to deepen it despite the angle. “ _So very ready._ ” he breathes when the kiss finally breaks. He pulls back, his hands slowly exploring every inch of Danny’s body. He pops every button of the ridiculously tight dress shirt, enjoying the clatter some of them make against the tiled floor but loving the indignant squawks it draws from Danny. He reaches the bottom of the shirt and cups Danny’s hard cock, pressing his palm into it and dragging his soon to be lover back against his own rock hard cock. He gyrates his hips and Danny moans loudly. “I knew you’d be loud _darling_ ” 

He steps back again and taps the plug, pushing against it lightly. Marvelling when it moves under his fingers, indicating Danny is clenching up at the stimulation. He does it again, smiling when Danny hisses. Steve takes the plug and slowly teases it out. While it’s still very slick he realises he’s going to need more lube. “Be a good boy and stay here, just like this.” he gives Danny’s ass a squeeze before he dashes to his bedroom.

He rummages through his night stand, biting his tongue to keep a victorious yell inside when his fingers close around the tube. Rushing back, only to find that Danny hasn’t moved a muscle, fuck that’s hot. He wastes no time in unzipping his jeans and getting back in position. He caresses the satin clad cheeks and pulls the panties down again, just enough to expose Danny’s hole. Fuck, he longs to bury himself deep inside but he needs to see just how much Danny prepared himself. He fingers the rim, and slips the tip of his thumb inside, there is barely any resistance and his cock twitches against his belly. He teases Danny for a few minutes, long fingers searching for that spark. Grinning when Danny clenches and gasps, finally. Steve pulls his fingers free, Danny makes an impatient sound and reaches back but Steve pushes his hand away, “Did I say you could move?” Danny huffs but retakes his previous position. Steve leans in and turns Danny’s head so he can kiss him. He reluctantly breaks the kiss and steps back. Breathing in deeply, he takes a long moment to compose himself. He uncaps the lube and slicks up his cock. Squeezing the base, trying to calm down as he kicks Danny’s legs further apart. He steps in and lets the slippery head of his cock slide over the tightly furled rim, again and again, until it catches. Finally he pushes forward and his cock slips in easily. Steve groans at the silky heat clutching his cock, he stills his hips, suppressing the urge to move so Danny has time to adjust. But it seems his lover is as impatient as he is because mere seconds later Danny flexes his hips. Moaning, Steve lets go of his self control, snapping his hips forward, sighing as he bottoms out in one, slick slide. When he shifts he can feel the smooth satin rubbing against his balls and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stave off his orgasm. It’s hot and tight and he knows this won’t be the pinnacle of his stamina but he’ll make sure Danny comes first. He lets his hands drift under Danny’s shirt, tracing the shoulder blades, following his spine down to the dip just above his ass. He fans out his fingers, getting a good grip on Danny’s hips. “Ready _sweetheart_?”

“I was ready yesterday, get a fucking move on.”

Steve chuckles, he draws back and punches forward. He sets a rough, fast rhythm, shifting every other thrust until Danny clenches around him, jackpot. He locks into position and starts thrusting, loving the way Danny is rendered to incoherent babbling. But when Danny starts moving with him he places a hand in between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. Danny must have gotten the message because he stops moving and Steve clumsily pats his ass before he gets distracted by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Danny. “Fuck baby, you look so good like this. I wish you could see it.” Danny growls and tightens his muscles, Steve’s rhythm falters. He squeezes Danny’s hips in warning as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. Danny is a hot mess beneath him, oddly silent and it makes him go harder and faster. He doesn’t ease up and keeps Danny right there on the edge with him. When Danny starts clenching his ass every time Steve pulls out he knows it’s time, so he slows down to a slow grinding and slips his hand into the damp satin panty. It’s a tight fit and there is no way he can wrap his fingers around Danny’s straining cock, so he squeezes and rubs as the fabric clings to his skin. He drags Danny back and pushes in as deep as he can. Leaning over he kisses Danny's shoulder before he bites his earlobe and whispers “You can cum.” And as if he’s been waiting for exactly that Danny clamps down while his cock erupts a hot mess over Steve's hand. “ _Good boy_.” The shudder that runs through Danny is enough to push Steve over the edge. He slumps forward, draping himself over Danny’s damp back as he cums deep inside of him. 

It takes them a while to come down from their high but eventually Danny starts squirming. Steve chuckles, kisses Danny’s neck before slowly pulling out. He turns Danny around so he can steal a kiss, it’s slow and sweet, easily one of the best kisses he’s ever shared with someone. His fingers card through Danny’s hair as he deepens the kiss to hot and wet. Minutes later they slow down, breaking the kiss. He trails his lips down Danny’s neck, sighing as he slips two fingers into his lover’s leaking hole. Danny immediately protests and tries to pull away but Steve shushes him, “Let me, _please_.” he whispers as he reclaims Danny’s mouth in a passionate kiss. After a while Steve drags himself away and leans his forehead against Danny’s shoulder. He can feel Danny kissing the side of his head and he sighs, he’s completely content to stay here, just like this, forever. When Danny wriggles against his hand, Steve gently removes his fingers, wiping them on his jeans as he steps back to grab a chair. Steve sits down heavily, his shirt is damp, clinging to his body and there’s a lube-cum stain on his jeans. He glances over to Danny and takes in the messy hair, the cum stained red panties, the ruined white shirt and grins when his cock twitches against his thigh. Jesus, filthy and fucked out Danny is a thing of beauty but unfortunately he’s more than spent and needs at least an hour to recover. 

Suddenly Danny starts laughing. “How are you still completely dressed! You animal!”

“Hey, that is on you sweetheart.”

“How is that on me Steven? Huh?”

“You came here wearing that!” he gestures to the whole of Danny “and I just .. I’ve actually no excuse, other than you make me lose my mind.”

Danny steps forward and takes Steve’s face in between his hands as he dips down for a kiss “That’s sweet babe, makes me feel all tingly inside.” 

Steve laughs and kisses Danny again, “Mmm tingly is good right?”

“Yeah, definitely good.” Danny murmurs softly against his lips. “Do you still want to watch a movie or do you want to take a nap before we try this in a bed?” 

Steve fake yawns and stretches his arms making Danny laugh out loud, “A nap it is, you goof.” 

  
  


******

Steve watches Danny laugh as Charlie picks out a present. The suit Danny is wearing is a perfect fit, and although he isn’t one for Christmas this tradition is something he wouldn’t miss for the world. They’ve been together for two weeks and besides the sex nothing really changed. But the sex, Jesus, Danny surprises him at every turn. Tani elbows him, and hisses a _‘mind out of the gutter!’_ He grins and winks at her, when he looks back Danny is watching with a raised brow and he shrugs helplessly. Danny rolls his eyes and smirks, mouthing _‘later’_ at him. A shiver of lust and anticipation travels down his spine, settling warm in his belly. Lou clears his throat and Grace is making gagging noises which only makes him smile harder. They’re _that_ couple and he loves it.

After the presents and dinner Charlie is picked up by Rachel while Grace leaves to spend the night with Will. Junior and Tani are the last to leave, taking Eddie with them. Danny is collecting glasses and he follows his lover to the kitchen. There’s a box on the kitchen table. He glances at Danny, who’s watching him with a smirk. “What’s this?” he asks in confusion.

“Open it and find out.”

Steve picks up the box and pulls out a smaller metallic blue box with a pink ‘xdress’ logo pressed into it, he opens it and pushes the crispy paper aside, revealing a piece of navy blue fabric lined with gold lace. He picks it out and holds it up, looking at his lover. 

“They come in pairs” Steve glances at the box, it’s empty and when he looks back Danny has the waistband of his shorts pushed down, exposing a strip of blue satin. “I figured we can start our own, private, Christmas tradition.”

Steve crosses the kitchen and gathers Danny up into a deep kiss. He traces the satin with the tips of fingers, shivering at the smooth feeling. He breaks the kiss, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Danny’s mouth. “I love new traditions, and I love you.”

Danny smiles, pecking him on the lips, “I know babe, me too.”  
  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a new excuse to put Danny in lingerie :)  
> It was supposed to be a Christmas fic but uhm yeah .. So I'm posting it in the void between Christmas and new years..  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, comments and kudos are cherished and appreciated. English is not my native language, not beta read so any and all mistakes are my own. A really big thank you to Ivycross for helping me check the flow! 
> 
> *Xdress is a legit company who has a good/brilliant selection of male lingerie


End file.
